


Sky Journey

by nightmarelesbian



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Psychological Horror, Rating May Change, also the major character death hasnt happened yet, onesided KyouMami, onesided MadoHomu, onesided MadoSaya, there is not a happy ending, this is gonna be really fucked up so please be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarelesbian/pseuds/nightmarelesbian
Summary: After all the work Homura put in for some semblance of a happy ending, she won’t give in now. Not when it’s so close.





	Sky Journey

“Madoka, are you sure about this?”

Mami’s voice was soft- afraid, almost. She’d never say she didn’t trust Madoka. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t. After all they’ve been through, how fiercely loyal Madoka had always been... how could she? It would be a disgusting slight against her junior...

But she would admit, albeit hesitantly- very hesitantly, that Madoka in this idea sounded a little more... far-fetched and dangerous than she was used to the girl proposing.

“Are you doubting me, Mami?” Madoka asked with a slight, teasing smile. But truth be told, she might have been doubting herself. She was a bit afraid as well, arguably more than Mami- after all, there was so much more that Madoka remembered that Mami could only vaguely grasp if she truly and with dedication thought hard about it.

Madoka couldn’t ask Mami to strain herself like that. It just wouldn’t be fair.

“Of course not!” Mami quickly insisted, blushing slightly. She felt bad, and a little embarrassed. “But... well, Madoka, would it be unreasonable for me to say I’m just a little scared? I want to trust you- no, I do trust you! But I don’t remember much of anything about Homura except fighting. I know you remember more, but...”

Madoka took Mami’s hand gently. “If you know I remember more, than please, please take my word that everything will be fine. Homura is sweet and kind, and I know she misses us. She misses you, Mami.”

Mami didn’t think Madoka would lie to her, but she found it hard to believe Homura would miss her.

“Okay.”

Madoka smiled softly. She was glad she had been able to convince Mami it was alright. It was important to her Mami was okay. She had already been through so much, and now that Madoka had the ability to save her...

She couldn’t let Mami down.

“Maybe we can get Sayaka and we can spend some time together after this?” Madoka suggested, as a way to ease Mami’s mind.

“That sounds lovely, but...” Mami hesitated. “Can it be just the two of us today? I’m not mad at Sayaka or anything, it’s just-“

Madoka blushed. “Oh! Mami, no, it’s okay! I’m perfectly fine with th-!”

“How much longer do you two intend on standing on my doorstep and flirt? Surely you two could find another place to do it.”

Madoka jumped and turned around. Homura was facing them, seeming less than pleased. Of course, to anyone else, her expression would seem completely blank, but Madoka could read her. She’s seen that exact pain in Homura’s eyes...

Oh, no. Were they already getting off to a bad start?

Madoka hadn’t seen Homura’s door open, and it didn’t seem like she was actually coming back from somewhere, so she deducted that Homura showed up there with her magic. Madoka knew better than to comment on this.

“We weren’t flirting, Homura,” Madoka said softly. “I- we want to talk to you.”

“Both of you?” Homura asked with a hint of exasperation.

Madoka hadn’t realized Homura’s eyes had been trained on her face until they flicked to Mami, then their two hands that were intertwined.

Madoka let go of Mami’s hand, even though she knew Mami wouldn’t like that. She’d make up for it later. That was a promise, even if Mami didn’t know that.

“Yes, both of us,” Madoka said, taking a step closer. “We think-“

“I’m not interested in whatever you as a duo have to say,” Homura said harshly. There it was, the pained tone that Madoka had grown to know, the one that nobody else knew but her. Sometimes Madoka wondered if even Homura realized she took to that tone.

“Homura-“ Madoka started.

“This is inconsiderate, Madoka. You are aware of this, surely. Out of the six of us, Mami remembers the least. Even Nagisa remembers more than her. I have no interest in speaking to anyone who remembers so little. Do you think that’s fair to me?”

“Excuse me!” Mami exclaimed. “It’s not my fault I struggle to remember! I’m trying, and-“

“That doesn’t matter,” Homura said firmly. “The fact of the matter is, you barely remember, and it was unfair of Madoka to bring you knowing fully that I don’t wish to speak to someone who can barely remember.”

Madoka fidgeted. “I- I’m sorry, Homura, I-“

“I expected better from you, Madoka,” Homura sighed. “If you wish to speak, then come back alone.”

For a moment, nobody moved.

Finally, Homura spoke. “Are you two going to move so I can get inside?”

Madoka blushed, embarrassed. “Oh! I’m sorry, Homura!” She took Mami’s hand and got out of Homura’s way.

Homura glanced at their hands, then went inside without a word.

Mami seemed extra agitated to the walk back to her apartment. While Madoka knew she was nothing like Sayaka or Kyouko in the sense that she would snap if she was bothered, Madoka also was just not sure if she should say anything. What would she say?

Finally, as they returned to Mami’s apartment, and as Mami began to unlock the door, Madoka finally said, “Mami, I’m sorry-“

“I just can’t believe she’d talk to you that way,” Mami finally said, her voice barely above a whisper. “If you were once the most important person to her, if her wish was for you, how could she-“

Madoka didn’t know what to say. All she could manage out was a pathetic, “Mami...”

Mami shook her head. Was she going to cry? The key was in the door, but Mami didn’t make any move to turn it now.

“Is it me?” Mami asked, staring at the doorknob. “It must be me. She must hate me.”

Madoka’s eyes widened. “M- Mami!”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Mami insisted. “She would never treat you like this if I hadn’t been around. It’s my fault.”

“Mami!” Madoka exclaimed, as if Mami’s name was all she knew how to say. “She-“

Mami laughed sadly. “It’s okay. If you try to tell me she doesn’t hate me, I won’t believe you.”

Madoka felt like she was going to cry now. “I’m sorry...”

Mami shook her head. “It’s alright. Let’s just go inside. I’m sure you’re hungry, and I’m sure Nagisa misses us.”

Madoka nodded, watching as Mami turned the key. “Hey, Mami...”

Mami finally looked at Madoka. “Hm?”

“I love you,” Madoka squeaked out. “You mean a lot to me.”

Mami smiled softly. “I love you too, Madoka.” Once again ignoring the key, she opened her arms to offer a hug.

Madoka accepted without hesitation.

And Homura stared. Stared from afar, where the sound of her heartache couldn’t reach Madoka’s ears.

When Mami opened the door, Nagisa flew out to greet them.

“Onee-san! Madoka! I missed you two!” She pulled Mami into a hug, and the older girl hugged back.

Nagisa stared directly back at Homura. Making eye contact. Giving Homura a gaze that said, come on, Homura, try something. I dare you. I dare you to see what happens if you take away my family again.

Homura turned away.


End file.
